Hearts of Fire
by Jade26
Summary: Meg is having doubts about Jo. She finally find’s out how Jo really feels, when she gets taken, again. THIS IS A YURI! DON’T LIKE, DON’T READ! rating may go up!


Summary: Meg is having doubts about Jo. She's finally find's out how Jo really feels, when she gets taken, again. THIS IS A YURI! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Disclaimer: Not Mine. Belongs to some Japanese company!

"Blah" speech

'Blah' thoughts

**Chapter One**

Meg walked out into the main area of the trailer and sat down at the small table silently watching Kyouhei cook a late breakfast/lunch for them.

"Kyou have you seen Jo around?" she asked the cook suddenly.

"I think I saw her go up to the roof a few minutes ago," he said glancing back at the red head before focusing his gaze back on the meal he was preparing.

"Ah, thanks Kyou," she said before going over to the main door. She looked outside and saw that it was snowing so she looked around and saw that Jo had left her jacket on the chair. "She's gonna get sick" Meg muttered to herself while grabbing the jacket.

Meg slowly climbed up the rungs, laughing quietly when she heard the tell tail noises that could only be coming from Jo's portable TV. She stepped out onto the roof of their massive trailer and looked around trying to find Jo in the blinding snowstorm. Finally spotting her, Meg made her way over, stopping just short of the other woman.

"Here, you look cold," said Meg as she placed the jacket over her friends shoulders 'humm… friend, that's all I'll ever be' thought Meg sadly but quickly shook it off as Jo calmly looked up at her.

"Thanks" said Jo softly looking back at the TV.

Meg was torn. She wanted to sit down beside Jo but was afraid she'd scare her off if she did. So she stood there and debated.

Her debate was broken when Jo quietly said, "Are you going to sit down or stand there and hover?"

"Humm? Oh sorry," she said quickly sitting down.

'I'm probably just a burden to her, it's not like she actually cares about me that way. I should have worn my coat,' she thought with a shiver.

Jo noticed how quiet Meg was all of a sudden and started to ponder. Then she caught site of Meg's shiver, and took notice of how Meg was dressed. She was currently wearing a small black mini-skirt, with an orange tank top, and joggers. 'She's dressed as though its still summer!' thought Jo with exasperation. Jo herself was wearing Jeans, her boots, and her normal top.

Jo undid her jacket and took her right arm out of the sleeve. She grabbed Meg at the waist and pulled her towards her body.

Meg let out a small gasp as she was pulled toward the woman she had been fantasizing over only a few minutes before. She was now practically on top of Jo and the jacket was now closed around them.

Jo let out a small smirk when she heard Meg's gasp.

Meg was now as red as a cherry, but was quite content where she was.

**Sei**

Sei slowly got out of her car and walked over to the trailer. She waited for the stairs to come out and then quickly climbed up. Once she was inside she took off her coat and walked over to where Kyou and Amy were sitting at the table.

"Ah Sei, perfect timing. I just finished lunch. I was just about to go and tell Jo and Meg that it's ready. They've been up on the roof for about an hour now," said Kyou while setting the last of the dishes on the table.

"That's alright Kyou, I'll go and get them," she replied while pulling her coat back on and stepping out into the snow that had almost completely stopped.

She quickly climbed up the rungs and looked around for her two roommates.

When she spotted them she was amazed at what she saw…

**Jo and Meg**

Meg was still wrapped in Jo's jacket, so she couldn't do anything but sit in the lap of the woman who was wearing said jacket. But she was starting to get restless.

Jo was quick to notice how antsy the girl in her lap was getting so she placed her hands on Megs hips and turned her so that she was now straddling her lap.

"Jo, what are yo… mumph," Meg tried to say but was effectively cut off when Jo placed her hand over her mouth. (AN: I got ya didn't I?)

"Hush" was all she said.

End chapter one. Please Review…

AN: oops… was that a cliffy… ; sorry I didn't mean to, honest.


End file.
